


The Good Doctor's game.

by Greyphilosopher



Category: Deltarune, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blame matpat for this, Deltarune theorization, Gaster's experiment, He made a cool video and it gave me the inspiration juice, Other, kind of a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyphilosopher/pseuds/Greyphilosopher
Summary: Entry 17;Perhaps an entry of the core, or time? As it comes to be- may be something else entirely.Perhaps it's a bridge instead.Perhaps it might fix everything.Doctor Gaster thinks so at least.





	The Good Doctor's game.

Between the lines,   
Interlaced with the very code,   
hands sprawled proudly across years of had labour, years of theorization, experimentation,  
Through dust and crystallized, falser stars   
The Doctor smiles.

[*”I have done it, I have done it.  
I have found the perfect middle.  
The perfect alternative. 

With the ability to change fate,   
and the help of an old friend,  
I will have changed the path, have righted it.

Of course, of course. How could I not have considered sooner?”]

The Doctor beams,   
A Dark world made of colour,, (refracted light)  
Dearest older brother, poor younger sibling.  
Always a yellow-green sweater (how could we forget),,   
pulsating red of two different authority,

How very,  
Very,  
Interesting.

Extending hand, in the Doctor's good brilliance, the other petting a pudgy pet pup,   
A message reaches those to whom it may concern--

[*Are]

[*You]

[*There?]

[*Are we connected?]

…

The gap is bridged, lights snapping and pulling and twisting together,  
photons rebound, darkness breathes,   
Pulse, pulse, pulse

The Good Doctor rejoices.  
Jovial how jovial, a call for celebration,   
it is not finished yet, but when it is?

Oh, when it is!

Vivaciously he shall welcome:

Welcome, to DELTARUNE.

**Author's Note:**

> To summarize; Doctor Gaster wants to solve it all, by having it have never happened.   
> He's had a couple friends help,  
> But he needs yours too.


End file.
